Nexus
) |nationality = Filipino |country = Philippines |gender = Male |debut = 20 March 2016 |other names = *Lancexgamers (first YT name) *GeoCo80 (before he became an Unterganger) *neptunium93 (1st Unterganging name) *FlutterHit062 (2nd Unterganging name) *Nexus632 (3rd Unterganging name) *Nexus639 (previous Unterganging name) *Captain Spitfire (Discord username) |countrycode = ph |countrycode2 = ph |style = Traditional, Modified Traditional, Video Gaming |channelID = UC_59vLUJb0GJ_AZMhwJQiRQ |wikia name = 93neptunium93 }} Nexus (formerly Nexus639) is a Filipino Fourth-generation Unterganger who started to make parodies in March 2016. He established his channel in April 2014 though his first parody was made in March 2016. He has 200 subscribers and over 50,000 views on his channel as of December 2018. Biography Nexus first watched parodies way early before he became an Unterganger, at least as early as 2013. In April 2014, he established his channel and named it LanceXgames Channels. He later abandons the channel (it is eventually deleted) and created another channel called LanceXgamers. He didn't do much on it for 2 years except upload 3 videos and comment on other videos. In March 2016, he uploaded a short and simple parody based on the Hitler is informed scene though the video didn't gain many views. In April 2016, he officially started making parodies, he also deleted some of his old videos. He usually uploads on weekends or on certain days because he can't use his laptop (where he makes his parodies) during the weekdays. He is very active within the chat-room during his time. Dormancy In late-June, 2017 Nexus639 said on Discord that his laptop is suffering from a technical problem and that he can only access it via safe mode (with network support) or he instead uses his mother's computer when he visits her house during the weekends. Despite not announcing it clearly, he stated that he is going to be dormant for a few months until he can fix his laptop. He will still however come around the chat-room every other time during his dormancy. Return He returned about 5 months later with his long overdue second Q&A and a new parody. Retirement In December, 2018, he unlisted most of his videos and retired. He still has 3 videos available to viewers. Those videos are: *Hitler Plays Color Switch *Hitler follows the Red Dot *Hitler Plays Twinbee Styles Nexus uses Windows Movie Maker because he can't install the Serial Keys to activate advanced video-editing software but he made one parody using chroma-keying from Camtasia Studio. His parodies are mostly traditional but he also made a few Video Game-based parodies (generally focusing on less popular let's play games such as Minesweeper and Chess). His intro and outro style changed a couple of times during his career, in his first two parodies, he used no intro or outro. As neptunium93, he used a still title shot of the parody featured with his YouTube avatar and a subscribe outro with background music. He did the same as FlutterHit062 but he removed the outro section. As Nexus632, he uses an animation based intro and outro or depending on the parody, it can feature no intro and just an outro. He uses the same style under his new alias Nexus639 but improved it further. He uses a short splash text outro on a black background for short-spanned parodies. In his recent parody, he uses an inverted triangle wallpaper (his channel art) with the word "Nexus" swiveling into the screen word by word. His new outro uses the same technique as his new intro. Trivia *He is a brony. *He also makes amateur music (using Soundtrap). He has made 2 tracks as of December 2018. *Most of his parodies are inspired or derived from other parodies, such as his own version of Hitler plays Syobon Action, which was already done by AGK82 and Delphox before. *He has a DeviantArt account. He's currently inactive